1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of integrated circuits, and more specifically to a data processing system for automatically tracking the number of insertions of integrated circuit devices into a receptacle device.
2. Description of Related Art
It may be necessary to track the number of times an integrated circuit device is inserted into a receptacle device in order to reduce hardware errors. For example, if an integrated circuit device is inserted more than a particular number of times, the pins and contacts may become worn or dirty, thus, reducing the reliability of the device.
One type of integrated circuit device which suffers from this problem is a multi-chip module (MCM), as well as the interposer device into which the multi-chip module may be inserted. An interposer device is a socket-like device which may be inserted on printed circuit board, such as a planar, and which also receives an MCM. An MCM coupled to an interposer is referred to hereinafter as an MCM assembly. The pins and contacts of an MCM may become dirty and worn after multiple insertions of the MCM into an interposer, and the pins and contacts of the interposer itself may become dirty and worn after multiple insertions of the interposer into a planar.
The receptacle device may be a printed circuit board, such as a planar, a socket, an interposer, or any other receptacle device.
When a preset threshold number of insertions is reached for an IC device such as an MCM, MCM assembly, or interposer, the IC device is returned for repair or replacement.
Previously, technicians have had to manually track the number of insertions of an integrated circuit device. This process is time-consuming and may produce incorrect data. The number of insertions may be forgotten, lost, or inaccurate.
Therefore, a need exists for a data processing system, method, and product for automatically and accurately tracking the number of insertions of integrated circuit devices into a receptacle device.
A data processing system, method, and computer program product are disclosed for automatically tracking insertions of integrated circuit devices into receptacle devices. An insertion of an integrated circuit device is automatically detected utilizing the data processing system. An insertion count that is associated with the integrated circuit device is automatically incremented in response to a detection of an insertion of the integrated circuit device. The insertion count is used to track insertions of the integrated circuit device.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.